Homura Hotel
by edwardtruong2006
Summary: In a locked away timeline where everything is peaceful. Homura Akemi is enjoying her peaceful life with Madoka Kaname free of troubles such as the witch system. However, this locked away timeline is suddenly opened and a flood of Homuras start coming into this timeline, each with their own unique trait. How do we deal with this? Put them all in a hotel of course!
1. Two-For-One Deal

**AN: I came up with this idea after thinking about Homura Tamura for a bit. I think this might be fun and hopefully not** **suck.**

* * *

It's been about 2 months since Homura Akemi has made her home into the Kaname household. After her parents suspiciously never showed up to take her home from the hospital bed, it was the least they could do.

What's better is that Homura even got to share a room with Madoka, which was a pretty nice bonus for all the work she's been through.

This timeline was an… interesting beast. No witches, no wraiths, no funny business here. The entire witch system was demolished yet they still had their magical girl powers. They didn't need to use grief seeds to replenish it anymore either, so this was probably the perfect timeline. Just her and Madoka with no threats at all.

Madoka woke up from her bed with a stretch and a yawn, Homura followed suit. They were planning on going to Mami's today since it was a weekend and they had nothing better to do other than that.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast. The two of them went to go find Mami.

"Say… Homura." Madoka asked during the walk. "I've noticed some of my underwear is going missing… do you know anything about that?"

"No. Not at all." Homura responded, her face remaining unchanged.

She had an _excellent_ poker face. It definitely came in handy during situations like these. Even if she was being sucked of all her blood she could probably keep that poker face up.

"Alright, then." Madoka said, not knowing any better finished her line of questioning. This was troublesome, she was really running low.

The two of them eventually reached the apartment of Mami Tomoe. Knocking on the door they were greeted by a young, silver-haired girl. Nagisa Momoe.

"Hi! Kaname-san, Akemi-san!" the cheese-lover said.

"Hi Nagisa-chan! Have you been a good girl?" Madoka responded patting the little girl's head.

"Mmm!" she nodded happily. "I even helped Mami-san make some cake!"

"Oh~! Cake! What type is it?" Madoka asked.

"Strawberry cheesecake! With extra cheese!" she answered, sticking her chest out with pride.

"I'm sure it must be delicious then!" Madoka patted her head once more before stepping inside.

The three of them walked in and saw Sayaka holding back Kyouko from a delicious looking cheesecake.

"Gimme cake- Gimme cake!" Kyouko said fighting against Sayaka's grip around her stomach. "Just one bite, just ooonee!"

"By one bite you mean thirty-seven." Sayaka responded.

"They're both just numbers, what's the difference?"

"The difference is thirty-six, now wait until the others arrive."

Mami was sitting on a couch watching this entire scene unfold.

"Mami onee-chan! Akemi-san and Kaname-san have arrived!" Nagisa exclaimed proudly. "Can we eat the cake now?"

Kyouko nodded furiously at the suggestion.

"Wait for a moment, you have to remember why we're all here." Mami said, "It's Homura-chan's birthday after all!"

Right… It's been a while since she actually had to take notice of such things as her birthday. Feels nice to celebrate such a thing one more time.

"As per tradition we have to sing Happy Birthday to the birthday girl." Mami explained, "So-"

"Yeah, hurry up. I'm hungry." Kyouko rudely rushed.

"Etiquette, Kyouko." Sayaka elbowed her in the ribs.

And thus, they all started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"

As they were singing, Homura thought that there's one other tradition that happens at birthdays… a wish.

Kyubey's not around to screw her over this time, she just wants one simple wish.

As they finished their song, Homura decided on her wish.

_I wish for my time with Madoka to never be interrupted, ever._

As she was about to blow out the candles…

SLAM

A large crashing sound came straight through the roof and completely crushed the cake.

"MY ROOF!" Mami exclaimed.

"MY CAKE!" Kyouko and Nagisa exclaimed equally.

"...Your cake?" Sayaka asked.

After jumping back a bit, Homura curiously took a peek at what crashed her party all of the sudden...

Black hair… twin tails… glasses… shield…

"_Wait a second…"_ Homura thought. "_Is this me?_"

* * *

"Homura-chan… she really does look alot like you." Madoka observed.

They set their uninvited guest to lay down on a couch, must've been knocked unconscious after taking a sudden fall from terminal velocity is what they assumed.

Kyouko was attempting to salvage whatever cake was left and Mami was a bit worried about the property damage but soon all attention was focused on the Homura lookalike.

Eventually, she opened her eyes… and drowsily got up.

"Oh hello… Mami-san… Kyouko-san… Sayaka-san… Kaname-san…" she slowly turned in the direction of the girls, until she met eyes with Homura.

"...who's this?" she asked.

"We'd like to ask you the same question, who're you and why did you come and ruin our perfectly good cake." Kyouko demanded.

"Still on that?" Sayaka asked.

"Wasting food is a serious issue for one such as myself, I'd never condone such an action to happen." she explained with a serious expression on her face.

"Uh- oh yeah... sorry. Was expecting to be in the hospital though..." she said.

"You'd probably need to be in the hospital... how'd you even survive that fall?" Sayaka asked.

"Uh... I'm a magical girl... my name is Akemi, Homura Akemi." the glasses Homura said.

At this introduction, everyone else in the room turned to face Homura.

"...Homura?" Madoka asked.

Just as she had suspected, this Homura was her… why is there another version of herself though?

"I-I know you all may be confused because I came crashing down from the ceiling… and I'm sorry for that but… I hope we can maybe move past that?" the other Homura asked.

"...There's… two Homuras?"

"Two? Wait- huh?" said the other Homura. "Wait wait wait… is that… also Homura Akemi?"

"Yes." Homura answered bluntly.

"...Ehhhhh?" the glasses Homura said in shock. "Why is there another me? This hasn't happened in any other timeline…?"

"Timeline?" Mami asked.

"Uh, ehehe… nothing." brushed off twintails Homura.

"I dunno what's going on here, but last I checked there was only one Akemi. Get your butt outta here before I make you pay for ruining that cake." Kyouko said, summoning her spear.

"W-Wait! I'm not looking to do any harm!" Glasses Homura pleaded, "I-If anything I want to become… friends?"

"...If you wanted to become friends then you could've picked a more natural way of approaching us then breaking the roof." Kyoko said.

"It was an accident, I swear!" the bespectacled Homura protested.

"I, too, remember when I had an accident that made me fall at terminal velocity into someone's roof." Sayaka responded. "There are many victims to it every year."

"You know, wouldn't that just be falling out of a plane?" Kyoko asked.

"Actually, yeah..."

Twintailed Homura groaned. But it was fine, Madoka didn't seem to be a magical girl yet so even if she had to share Madoka with this Homura… it's all to make her happy.

"Anyways… will you guys accept me…?" said the four-eyed Homura.

"Yeah sure." Kyouko responded.

"Why not?" Sayaka said.

"Yeah. Definitely." Mami answered.

"Sure!" Madoka gave her approval.

"...That was fast." muttered Glasses Homura.

"I mean, we've seen weird things before. It's not like this would be too different." Kyouko nonchalantly shrugged. "That cake though…"

"Quit it." Sayaka said. "Anyways, we wouldn't mind."

"Maybe having two of Homura-chan would be fun!" Madoka cheerfully said.

"But first… you still gotta tell us who you really are." Kyouko pointed out.

"I'm Homura Akemi! I swear! I'm not lying!" she answered.

"...She probably won't be giving up with this play. Let's go along with it." Mami said.

"But I am-!"

"But we can't call you both Homura-chan though… maybe we can choose a nickname her…" Madoka thought. "Oh, I know! Moemura-chan!"

"...Moemura-chan?" the glasses Homura asked.

"Yeah! Cute, glasses, stutters, it fits perfectly!" Madoka explained.

"Well… if you like it Madoka, then I like it too."

"Yay! Homura and Moemura! Sounds like a comedy duo."

"Anyways… it's nice to meet you… but I have one problem…" Moemura looked down, "I… uh… don't have a house…"

Mami instantly jumped on this opportunity.

"You can come and live with me!" Mami exclaimed, getting a little too close to Moemura for comfort.

"W-Well… uh… it's nice but it's… too much hole-in-the-roof?" Moemura observed.

"You caused that hole!" Mami argued back.

"It's still an issue. Are there any other options? Preferably close to Madoka?" Moemura asked.

"...I think I might have an idea." Homura said.

* * *

At an empty lot, the girls stared down a massive building… a hotel.

"A hotel room? I suppose it works…" Moemura thought.

"It's not simply a hotel room. I bought the entire hotel." Homura proudly explained.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the rest of the girls exclaimed as their jaws hit the floor.

She used this opportunity to show off in-front of Madoka a little bit. Money is attractive and all.

"H-How… when?" Sayaka asked.

"I had some spare money left over." Homura casually said. "Either way this entire place is yours for now."

"How do you have this much money left over?" Sayaka asked.

"Business." Homura answered.

In truth, one day when Homura was raiding the yakuza for weapons, she also came across a really nice bounty of gold bars. She thought it might be helpful if financial situations ever stopped her protection of Madoka so she took it.

"Y-Yes! I'd take this!" Moemura said. "I didn't know this me was so rich…"

"Hey, can I stay here too?" Kyouko said.

"No. I don't want to clean up after the mess you leave." Homura bluntly rejected her proposal. "I've heard the horror stories from Miki."

"Sayaka! I don't leave that much of a mess do I?" Kyouko protested.

"Unfortunately, you do." Sayaka shrugged and turned away.

And so, a new resident to this world was given a home this day. Little did they know, this hotel was about to have a lot more use.

* * *

"Say… Homura?" Madoka asked.

"What is it?" Homura responded.

"If you had this much money… why'd you have to come and beg to sleep with us?" Madoka asked.

"...Special circumstances."


	2. Parallel Worlds Never Remain Parallel

**AN: Meant to release this earlier, but reading Umineko and re-reading Homura Tamura got in the way.**

* * *

The day was rounding down as the sun set on this day. Homura was enjoying some tea with her counterpart, Moemura Akemi.

"So... there's no witches, no soul gem issues, and no incubators here?" Moemura asked. "How did this timeline get so safe?"

"Well, there's still incubators. They work great as target practice but they can't really do anything notable." Homura explained. "It's really nice to live in a time flow where I can just rest with Madoka with no worries."

"Yeah... it sure must be lovely without all the witch-hunting." Moemura sipped her tea.

"Anyways, school is tomorrow... so I'll have to be going back now. It's nice talking with... me." Homura stood up from her chair to leave.

"Wait a minute... school?! With Madoka? I forgot! Hey, take me with you!" Moemura immediately jumped up and slammed the table, spilling tea over the tablecloth.

"You're cleaning that up, and no." Homura responded. This was precious time with Madoka which could not be interrupted. "It would be strange for a sudden new kid who looks just like me to show up."

"No fair! You just want Madoka to yourself, do you?" Moemura argued back before running up to Homura and proceeding to grab her by the legs. "Let me in too! It's only fair! We're both Homura right?"

"First come, first serve. Now goodnight."

Homura proceeded to shake off the pesky doppelganger and close the hotel's doors and walked back to the Kaname household.

"Homura-chan! You're back!" Madoka said happily.

"Sorry, was just finishing up a conversation." Homura said with a small smile. "We have school tomorrow, so let's go to bed."

Madoka nodded and the two went to do their nightly hygiene, after that the two of them tuckered into bed.

Madoka's room wasn't the _spaciest_ thing in the world but Homura managed to do enough maintenance to fit a second bed inside it. It did feel a little bit cramped but anything works as long as it's with Madoka.

"Good night, Homura-chan." Madoka said before laying her head on the pillow.

"Good night." Homura responded.

_"She looks so precious when she's_ _asleep." _Homura thought, before turning in herself.

* * *

The next day, at Mitakihara Junior High. Ms. Saotome was going on another one of her rants again. Something about a curling iron and a lightsaber but nobody was really paying attention to her rantings.

Actually, how did she get a lightsaber- what.

"By the way, I almost forgot! We have a new student!" she said completely diverting everyone from the original topic. "Come in! Come in!"

The new student walked in, looking very pleased with something. Wait a minute... she looked familiar didn't she-

"My name is Homura Ake- eh?" she interrupted herself mid-sentence.

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"Ehhh?"

"Moemura, what're you doing here?"

* * *

It was time for lunch, they somehow excused the sticky situation they were in until recess. It's lucky that Main Homura is super good at lying.

Mami and Kyoko were informed of the situation and thus all of them met up at the roof, free from any interference.

"First off, you. Akemi Moemura." Homura said. "Didn't I say no to you coming with me to school?"

"I deserve as many rights to an education as you!" Moemura retorted.

"Pressing against the window does not count for your education. We all know that's not why you were there to begin with." Homura argued back. "And you," She turned to the second Homura. This one actually looked quite similar to her, maybe a little bit taller but not too much of a difference. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, which Homura snuck into my time flow?" she asked back. "This one was looking pretty normal as well."

"I was the first and original Homura here. If anything you're invading _my _'time flow'." Homura said.

"Umm... before we do this... once again it's kind of awkward to call you two Homura One and Homura Two... let's try a nickname..." Madoka interrupted. "Um... how about Tamura? You seem like a Tamura kind of person to me!"

"Every single time..." the now-named Tamura muttered under her breath. Though she was used to this nickname so she isn't complaining. "Anyways, I'm not sure what's going on with this timeflow here. Normally I'd be the only Homura here, however there's two of them. And apparently neither of them snuck in when I was time rewinding... so does this timeflow just have two of me normally?"

"Actually... I got here after time travelling too..." Moemura said.

"Yes. So you two are basically just invaders to this timeflow." Homura said coldly.

"Invader is a pretty mean way to put it." Tamura said. "I prefer visitor."

"Your opinion doesn't matter."

"Rudest Homura I've met."

They both glared at eachother for a while.

"Anyways, even if there's two of me I have no intention of leaving this timeline at all. As long as Madoka is alive and still not a magical girl." Tamura said, looking at the pinkette. "...By the way, umm... awkward question to ask... do you guys know a place I can stay?"

"...You didn't have a plan beforehand?" Homura asked.

"Well, I was planning on hiding in Madoka's basement as usual but for some reason, there's alot more traps, guns, and bombs than usual that makes it kinda hard to live a comfortable life so..."

"Well, that confirms that my security system is working."

"I-I'm a little concerned at having so many military weapons set up over my house but... alright."

"Actually... I know a place." Moemura spoke up.

* * *

"Why did you buy an entire hotel?" Tamura asked.

"Collateral." Homura answered.

"Right." Tamura just accepted it, with her going through this many timeflows it's likely that she learned to not question things.

The Homuras went inside, Tamura was decently impressed by the lobby and the restaurant. The rooms also were pretty decent, something she could get used to. Also she could see Madoka's house from the room she chose, as long as she had some binoculars...

"We don't have any staff right now..." Moemura said, "It's kinda lonely... so I'm glad you decided to come."

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Though... I am kind of hungry."

"Hmm? Leave it to me."

In the blink of an eye, Tamura vanished to the kitchen and not twenty-five seconds later, she came out with a really nice-looking dish of okonomiyaki.

"Here you are!" Tamura said, there's one thing she's learned recently and that's how to make good okonomiyaki.

She set it on the table with a complimentary drink, there was also a drink for herself as well.

"Hmm... I've never seen myself as too specialized as cooking but let me try it- mmmMMM... wow! This is very good!" Moemura exclaimed.

"I know, I made this my entire business back at the bar." Tamura puffed her chest in pride.

"I think I'm gonna like having you around!" Moemura said.

Both of them took a cheer and took a nice gulp of their drinks.

"Hey, what are those drinks?" Homura asked.

"Oh! Beer!" Tamura said cheerfully.

"What?! Aren't you guys still underaged?" Homura asked in confusion.

"Please, we're all mentally twenty-something or other." Tamura answered back, "Plus. If anyone's taught me anything, is that you'll always feel better after a good barf."

"...Huh?"

""BLEGH""

* * *

"Hey... Homura-chan... you kinda stink..." Madoka said as she, Homura, and Sayaka were walking back to Madoka's house.

"I'll take a shower once we get home." Homura responded.

"So, they said something about timelines or whatever?" Sayaka asked.

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll get a headache." Homura answered simply.

"Still, did you ask my mom about those military traps? I don't know how you got her to agree to that." Madoka pondered.

"It's simple. I didn't."

"Ehhh?"

"Well, she'd obviously just get in the way of this due to her short-sightedness. It's obviously for your safety yet she wouldn't see that."

"I... uh- don't think military weapon traps is a very good way of keeping me safe..."

"How so?"

"Well..."

BLAM

Right next to them a loud explosion went off... they looked to the side and saw Sayaka Miki... without a head, and a missile launcher trap unloaded.

"...Case-in-point."


	3. A Simple Joke

**AN: Jeez, I keep meaning to finish these earlier but keep putting them off. Next Homura probably won't be something from Homura Tamura if you guys are worried about that.**

* * *

The afternoon was spent cleaning out whatever traps were left at Madoka's house. Despite her protests, Sayaka was used as bait for the traps because of her ability to regenerate from any form of damage.

"...How many… traps… were… necessary… Homura?" Sayaka asked, exasperated after getting shot for the umpteenth time.

"As many as necessary for the security of this household." Homura answered.

"The prime minister would be jealous of this security. Like- holy hell."

"I'm, uh… glad you care so much Homura-chan. But maybe you can hold back on these things? We're lucky Sayaka was here instead of someone like Mami or Kyouko." Madoka said.

"True. Wouldn't want Mami to lose her head again." the black-haired girl thought.

"Again?" Sayaka asked.

"Nothing." Homura denied.

"Anyways, promise to tone down on this? I'm not a baby anymore, Homura." the pinkette asked. Homura eventually shrugged and reluctantly agreed.

A little while later, Tomohisa slid out of the house.

Wait- slid?

"Hello, girls. How's the cleaning?" Madoka's dad asked.

"I'm tired." Sayaka responded, wiping her forehead. "Surprisingly getting shot really drains your stamina. So I'll take a break."

"I brought some drinks, if you like." he said.

"Oh! Thanks!" Sayaka said in relief. She walked over to Tomohisa… before slipping on something and smacking the back of her head onto the ground.

"Gah-! Ow!"

Well, she more yelled 'Ow' in surprise, considering she's been shot a lot today she's gotten quite accustomed to that sense of pain.

"Sayaka!" Madoka shouted and ran over, "Are you alright?"

"Wait, Madoka don't go-"

Homura tried to run over to prevent Madoka from slipping as well but the time traveller met the same fate as Sayaka.

Meanwhile, Madoka gracefully slid across the slippery floor just like her dad did not too long ago.

The Kaname family really is amazing.

"...Hmm? Is the floor greased? Who would do such a prank?" Tomohisa asked.

"Actually… yeah it is… it's way more slippery than usual." Madoka noted.

"See… this is why I keep saying that the security system is neces-"

"""No."""

Three rejections at once, harsh.

* * *

"And that was one of the worst time flows I've been in." Tamura finished telling her story to Moemura.

"...You could've avoided that by hitting the warp button on the back of your shield y'know." Moemura commented.

"Shut up- I already know that."

"For me... outside of this time flow, I don't really have any interesting time flows" Moemura sipped her tea, "So I don't have any stories unfortunately."

"Eh, once you get to the 37th or so timeline it starts getting weird."

"I suppose I've got a ways to go, then."

"Anyways," Tamura pushed in her chair, "Thanks for the chat but it's time for my scheduled Kaname family surveillance check."

"...Hm?"

Tamura took her leave and walked up the stairs to the roof of the building.

On top of the building, there was a binocular which gazed down at the city.

This is where Tamura does her daily surveillance checks on the Kaname family. She originally wanted to set up security cameras inside the house but Junko complained about privacy and decency, which just sounds like a bunch of excuses to Tamura.

But, she'll have to settle with this. These binoculars are magically enhanced so she should be able to see from far away.

"Alright, let's see how our dear Madoka is doing- GYAAH"

Tamura put her eyes into the binoculars, only to be kindly greeted by a flash of blinding light that gave off a burning sensation.

She wasn't actually burnt- just there was a strange sensation.

"Huh? Tamura? What's wrong." Moemura came up the stars.

"B-B-Binoculars-" she pointed to the binoculars.

"Huh? Lemme see.."

"WAIT NO-"

A total of four eyes were fried that day.

* * *

"Aahhh… it feels so good to not have a hole in my roof anymore." Mami said, relaxing with some tea under her newly fixed roof and table.

Kyouko was also here, lazing about.

"You think Moemura would move in here now that you got a fixed roof?"

"Well…" Mami said, "Akemi-san already bought that hotel… and she already has a roommate in the hands of Tamura-san. I don't think my small apartment would cut it anymore…"

"Eh- sucks." Kyouko responded, chewing on a new stick of pocky.

Mami sighs.

"By the way, where'd you get this table?" Kyouko said.

"Oh! I was hoping you'd ask! To celebrate the fixing of my roof, I bought a pretty expensive table. I dunno, it was around… fifty-thousand ye-"

CRASH

In the middle of Mami's sentence, a giant metal… contraption, shaped like a… well it wasn't shaped like anything in particular, but it was cylindrical, crashed through Mami's newly repaired roof also smashed said table.

"..."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, both magical girls slowly looked up.

Peeking down from a pretty large hole in the roof, a raven-haired girl wearing glasses.

It only took a second before she realized she was spotted and booked it.

"HEY! HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Mami yelled, transformed into her magical girl outfit, and jumped on her roof. However, by the time she reached her destination, the roof demolisher vanished from their line of sight.

"Well," Kyouko also jumped on to the roof. "At least a perfectly good cake wasn't wasted this time."

* * *

The door was kicked open with a slam.

"Oooooh Moemura-saaaaaan!"

Inside the hotel came Mami and Kyouko.

"Eh- huh?" She and Tamura just recovered her eyes being singed by the blinding light.

"Oh- uh… hello, Mami-san…? What is it?"

"About that little… stunt of yours today…"

"Stunt? What do you mean?"

"Well- you just destroyed my new roof and my brand new coffee table with a cylindrical weight on my house, you saying you have no knowledge on that?"

"Y-Yes! I was here this whole time! Right Tamura-san?"

Tamura nodded off-handedly.

"W-Woooaaaah!"

A different voice came from behind the four, and a blue-haired blur came by and crashed into a dining table. She was followed by a brunette and pinkette.

"...um. Hello, Kaname-san, Akemi-san… Miki-san?" Mami greeted them.

"Uggghhhh."

"Apparently, somewhere along our journey, someone replaced Sayaka's boots with rocket shoes." Homura explained.

"And before that, someone coated our driveway with grease." Madoka added. "Homura and Sayaka fell on their butts and faces so many times."

"Huh… well… someone put a stupid bright light in the binoculars on the roof, causing anyone to look in them to get blinded." Tamura mentioned.

"Wait- binoculars? I don't remember that being apart of the hotel. When did that get there?"

"Ah- err… well… you see… I thought it'd be nice for some sightseeing and uh- around the city and…"

"Tamura uses it to do surveillance checks on the Kaname family." Moemura explained it so Tamura wouldn't have to.

"Huh- eh? You traitor!"

"Surveillance checks…?" Homura asked, "Hey, hey, hey! What do you mean surveillance checks? Are you just watching Madoka? What are you some kind of pervert?"

"Hey, you're one to talk! How many furniture that she's touched is in that little shield of yours?"

"That's irrelevant to the point at hand! Just when did you install that camera?"

The two long-haired Homuras bickered about things for a while, while Moemura turned to the group and asked.

"You guys got pranked too, huh?" she asked.

They all nodded.

"Er… did anyone see the prankster?"

"Yes. Glasses, black hair, grey shield." Mami said.

"Wow, she does look alot like me." Moemura remarked.

"You sure that it wasn't you?" said Kyouko.

"Yes! I have an alibi!" pleaded the twin-tailed magical girl.

"Glasses? Black hair? Grey shield?" Tamura said, "Practical jokes? Hm, how come I didn't think of her sooner."

"Huh? Who is it?" Mami asked.

"Well, first we gotta set up a trap for her… just follow my lead."

"That's great and all but can you get me out of the wall?"

It seems like during their little spat Homura ended up in a wall.

* * *

"Of course, every single time I'm selected as the bait. Just because I have regeneration- I'm just a big meat shield to everyone else…"

Sayaka was rambling about something or other while walking down the street.

It's all part of the plan of course but like, she'd like to be used as something other than a shield.

One… two… three…

A sudden force struck Sayaka's head… a bag of flour.

"Grgh- cough cough cough. What the-"

Followed that by- honey?

Then crashed down by sliced opened pillows! Feathers flowing out of them!

"Gragh- I look jeez- all of this?"

Then- two… explosions?

"...Ah. It is working after all."

Sayaka turned her head to look into a nearby alley.

A choir of golden ribbons danced around in harmony as they weaved around a silhouette, tying them into one place.

"-!"

The silhouette struggled, but there was no use. Up from a nearby building, Mami, Kyoko, Homura, Moemura and Tamura leaped down.

Madoka just took the stairs.

"It's been a while, Practical Joke Homura." Tamura said.

"...! Huh? Tch… you got me."

The captured prankster had black hair and glasses. It did seem like she'd be mistaken for Moemura, however her hairstyle was noticeably more akin to Tamura's or Homura's.

This was another Homura. One more to this timeline.

"Jeez- they just keep flowing in huh?" Kyouko said.

"Alright, alright, you got me. Congratz-. Yeah, it's me." the new Homura said.

"Might I introduce you all to Practical Joke Homura!" Tamura stated. "Akemi-ya's resident prankster."

"She spends alot of time with those jokes." Mami said.

"Shame my joke on Mami didn't work out, I was gonna use that thing the professor gave me to replace your room with cake but that didn't work out."

"Oh- so that's what that metal contrapt-"

"DID SOMEONE SAY CAKE?!" Kyouko yelled. "An entire room full of cake? Man, that's like one of my dreams."

"The thing's broken now." Prankster Homura said, "I checked on it and it's not functional."

"...What a waste."

"Anyways- Practical Joke Homura, like the rest of us she's here for Madoka- even if she doesn't seem like it." Tamura explained.

"Why are all of these Homuras after me- I'm not that cute am I?" Madoka pondered out loud.

"You are." Homura instantly confirmed her thought.

"...Yeah. I'm not leaving this one unless something terrible happens to Madoka, it's one of the things us Homuras all have in common."

"Since you're staying." Homura said. "Shall you stay in the hotel with these two?"

"...sure." the prankster said.

"Though terms and conditions- you must dial it way down on the pranks. Nothing insane anymore, or else I'm tying you up with Mami's ribbons."

"...Fine."

Of course, this Homura wasn't planning on halting all pranks, but it'd do for her to have a nice place to stay as the place she was originally planning to stay out was somehow apart of an unfortunate accident with a wrecking ball.

"Heh, welcome to the Homura Hotel!" Moemura said.

"...we're calling it that now? I suppose it works, and it's also alliterative." Tamura responded.

"I suppose we'll see you around… uh… Practical Joke Homura is a bit of a mouthful…" Madoka said. "Tomura?"

"If that nickname works for you, Madoka. I'll take it." the newly-named prankster said.

"Alright! See you around Tomura!"

Everyone walked off, Sayaka to get a shower… the rest to their residences. However one stayed behind.

"So… Tomura, is it?" Mami said with a smile.

Tomura was still tied up in Mami's shackle made of ribbons.

"Ah- yeah. Er… can you let me go now?"

"Right… about that… I want to have a little chat… over a certain coffee table… and hole in my roof." Mami said, her smile remaining unmoving.

"Uh… heheheh, that was an accident… yeah yeah… accidental…"

"...Let's see how much you owe me in damages, shall we?"


	4. Explosive Disruptions

**AN: I'm super sorry I haven't been updating. Kind of hit a wall, I'll try to get back to this semi-regularly.**

* * *

At the Miki residence, Sayaka and Kyouko were sitting at one end of the table.

"Man, what even is all this complicated stuff? I don't understand a thing." Kyouko said.

"That's because you never went to school, Kyouko." Sayaka responded.

"They should make this stuff easy to understand for everyone of all ages, y'know."

"You would understand, if you had went to school for the past two years, Kyouko."

"By the way, weren't you supposed to be studyin' with Madoka? Where is she?"

Sayaka sighs and points to the other end of the table.

"Kaname-san, you misspelled this word!"

"Madoka, try changing the word choice here to make it sound better."

"Madoka! Your meal is ready, don't overcook it!"

It seems like Madoka is enjoying herself on that said, with a crew of Homuras making sure every last detail of her English assignment is correct. It was a really effective method of doing homework, one must admit.

Unfortunately, the Homuras never accounted Sayaka into the plan of doing work, so Sayaka was just simply on her own.

"Hey, don't be jealous. I can help ya if you want." Kyouko offered.

"Right, then explain to me how to do this problem." Sayaka showed a math problem on her piece of homework.

"Ah, well that's easy." Kyouko casually said, "You just take the numbers you need and put 'em into a calculator, hit a few buttons, and blam. Answer."

"What numbers do I put in the calculator then?" Sayaka questioned.

"I dunno, you're the one doing the math problem, not me."

"You're as useless as ever."

BOOM!

A loud explosion rings by everyone's ears, distracting them from their original homework and causing them to look around in confusion.

"...I thought we told you to quit it with the traps, Homura." Sayaka said

"I did. That explosion wasn't mine." Homura denied, "It could've been another me's though."

"""Nope."""

All three of them denied at the same time.

Then who's was it?

* * *

After being interrupted by one too many explosions, everyone agreed that it would be a good idea to see what's going on. Thus they left for where the explosions were going off.

They also found Mami and dragged her along too.

"Here's where it is," Homura says, "This part of the city, looks to be abandoned."

"I have a bad feeling about this for some reason," Tamura muttered to herself.

"At least nobody's getting hurt," Sayaka observed. But after she said that another loud explosion rang out, and a building in the distance suddenly collapsed.

"There's where it is!" Moemura exclaimed, "Let's go! No one should interrupt time with Kaname-san!"

Homura grabbed Madoka and all of the girls dashed towards the collapsed building.

Upon a brief run, they eventually ran through a pile of rubble and they saw a black-haired girl wielding multiple bombs.

"C'mon! I meant to shut off my phone but I hit the detonate button instead! Gragh, why does this always keep happening?"

"There she is!" Kyouko shouted.

"Eh! Ahh! Kyouko! I only blew up Kazamino Ramen on accident!" The girl responded back, before breaking into a dash away.

"You- what?!"

"A-and tell Mami that I went to check out her house earlier and I accidentally left some bombs there too!"

"You wha-?!"

It seems she accidentally severely angered both magical girls, as they jumped forwards to try and capture her. However, the bomber managed to escape both of their grasps barely until...

"Gyah!" She tripped and fell face first onto the concrete floor.

Tomura was standing right beside her with some grease spray.

"It was a prank."

Kyoko and Mami wasted absolutely no time and piled on her before tying her up with ribbons.

"Gyah...! Not again..."

Upon finally getting a look of her surroundings, and the other girls getting a look at her. She realized that there were four Homuras. And the girls looking at her realized, this was another Homura.

"...Another one?" Moemura asked.

"Jeez, how many tthem do we even need?" Sayala asked, "Alright, what's your defining characteristic? Explosions?"

"Wait...!" the new Homura said, "You guys are going quite fast!"

"Might as well," Tomura shrugs, "Been through this song and dance multiple times already."

"W-well... I'm Homura Akemi, I try to be normal... but I somehow end up causing explosions to happen accidentally... I've been trying all day to find a place to live normally but I keep blowing things up."

"A place to live?" Mami asked, "Oh! Isn't that wonderful! Homura! Your hotel!"

"My hotel is going to get blown up with her around!" Homura argued back, "I'd like at least to have it around!"

"Er... Homura-san? What if we kept an eye on you for her?"

"Yeah, it's not like a lot can go wrong if you put us in charge." Tomura added.

"...I suppose I already have some... sure, the Homuras except Tomura can keep an eye on this girl."

"Hey! What the heck? Why can't I do anything?"

"Cause you're gonna blow up the hotel with her or something."

"Aw..."

"Well... That was decided... Though I'm happy I have a place to stay! Lemme grab all of my bombs!" the explosive Homura said happily.

""""No,"""" All Homura's denied in unison.

"Wh-What?! But my bombs! I need them!"

"Leave them here, you can detonate them whenever you want away from the city."

"Hmph... Fine..."

"We need to name her too," Madoka pointed out, "how about... Boomura? Cause explosions and things like that?"

"Yeah... That works." Homura said, agreed on by the rest.

"I guess I'm going with Boomura, I kinda like it," the newly named Boomura said, "Where is this hotel?"

"Oh, just follow me-" Homura was going to say before Tamura suddenly shouted and interrupted her.

"THAT'S WHY I HAD THAT FEELING!" she exclaimed, before pushing everyone aside and walking up to Boomura.

"You." She glared at her with eyes of rage.

"E-Eh? What did I do?" She asked.

"You're the one who taught her about making bombs, weren't you?"

"Wha-? Making bombs...? You mean in that one timeline?" She asked, "Wait a minute, aren't you the one who said she was going to pu-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence, as Tamura's fist collided with Boomura's face.


End file.
